THE TRUE HEIR OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: 1 man will be the real heir to Salazar legacy


Harry was born in the marauders era with James and Lily being born in the 1920's so it's like this Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black born in 1880 and 1881, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter nee Prewett born in 1901 and James and Lily potter born in 1927 with Harry,Remus,Peter,Bellatrix and Belinda Rosier, Sirius born in 1951 Potters and Bones are sacred 30 instead of 28

Pairings

Sirius/Belinda Rosier-lady Black/Avice Parkinson-lady Gamp

Remus/Amelia Bones

Peter/N/A

Harry/Lucelle Malfoy(female Lucius-lady Peverell)/Andromeda Black-lady Potter/Delphini Riddle-lady Gaunt/Narcissa Black- lady Slytherin/Bellatrix Black-lady Linfred

Chapter 1

March 8th 1900

Sebastian Gaunt can feel his life slipping away, at one point the name Gaunt was the most powerful name in the past 100 years have been hell on the family, his father spent more money than what came in. Luckily his grandfather have named him the heir,blood purity was also a reason for the decline of the own father had married his own sister,he had married a Parkinson himself and they had 1 son Marvolo who in turn married his second cousin Lysander Gaunt and had 2 children Morfin and has locked out all of the properties and vaults to his son and the only property that they have access to is the has seen the rise of the Gaunts once more and that is why he has taken the steps which he has taken. Marble, yes master Sebastian after my death put my portrait in the entrance hall and activate the phase Slytherin is Master, he turns to himself and points his wand at himself Advera Kedevera and he falls down dead.

Time Change 1969 summer after 7th year Blackmoor Castle

How in merlin's name can you be so irresponsible yelled Arcturus to his great niece Andromeda. Pregnant before marriage and before you graduate you know who the father is said Pollux her grandfather, yes it is Hadrian Dorea's Great grandson,well we will notify the Potters and demand that the both of you get married as left to notify the Potter family about this new development while Pollux continued to talk. I expected better from you Andromeda but what is done is done we can not keep going on about Potters came in with Cygnus minutes later, cousin Arcturus I hear that Hadrian has gotten Andy here pregnant, it's true and we are demanding that they get married.I have no problem with that, however he does have another contract with the Malfoys through the Peverells,why don't you meet me and father in an hour at Gringotts to go over the contract. Andromeda called Alphard, name the baby after me and he or she will receive my entire estate Alphard said smiling and giggle at the thought Alphard Hadrian Potter does have a nice ring to it she thought.

**Scene Change Gringotts Sharkfang's office**

Charlus,James,Arcturus and Cygnus are in the Potter's accountant office working on a contract for Harry and Andromeda.I offer the house of black 10,000,000G and a vineyard in France said Charlus. I offer the house of potter a castle in northern England and 20,000,000 G along with half ownership of Black Loan Enterprises. Every child Andromeda has the house of potter will receive 10,000,000G and every healthy magical child she has house of black will get 1,000,000 G. I propose That they will meaning the heir will get my entire estate said Cygnus, they will also receive half of my estate said Pollux. There first born son will be the future lord Potter or it if they don't have a son then 1 of Harry and Lucelle sons will be lord Potter said Charlus. Charlus and Arcturus signed the contract as the lords of their houses and James and Cygnus both sign as witnesses. Well with that out of the way we feel we should tell you about Lily's true lineage. I thought she was a muggleborn said Arcturus, no she is not she is a pureblood. How asked a shocked Cygnus, well she is a Gaunt, the daughter of Mofin Gaunt and Athena Nott. She was given to her squib relatives the Evans(Athena squib brother and sister in law/who is a Flint) to raise till she went to Hogwarts then she raised with the Notts. You remember cousin Marius Arcturus asked James, yes what of him, well he married Lily's cousin Pertunia and have 3 sons together who went to Drumstung and Marius is a muggle Billionaire. Arcturus is shocked, well I think I should reinstate them then he voiced to the others. Harry has had the Slytherin and Gaunt lordships since he was 15 and that's when we found out the Peverell-Malfoy contract. How many lordships will he control asked Cgynus, Potter, Peverell,Gryffindor,Roland,Linfred,Fleamont, and Davenport from my side said Gaunt,Slytherin and Hollins from his mother's side of the you all sign a contract for Narcissa and Bellatrix, the Malfoys and Lestranges are trying to get their hands on them asked Arcturus?. I will have to ask Hadrian about since it is him who will have to fulfill them said Charlus. I understand I hope he does say yes to them so those families do not get their hands on my girls said Cyngus.

Scene Change Potter Hall James, Lily and Harry's home

So they want me to marry Narcissa and Bellatrix to Harry said, yes it not they might have to sign the contract with the Malfoys and Lestranges. I have to talk this over with Andromeda but mostly likely she will say yes to it, I know she will not wish ill on her gets up and goes to his room and calls his elf, silky yes master Harry, can you go and get Andromeda for me please. Right away master Harry, about 5 minutes later Andromeda was in his room and she kisses him. I'm sorry I got pregnant now we have to get married, don't worry I would have married you eventually though. She nodded her head, but Andy I wanted to ask you about the contracts Arcturus asked my great granddad about.I 'm ok with the contracts, my sisters and I share everything as it is already so a husband will not make a I will tell my dad that we can go ahead with the contracts voiced Harry. They stayed and talked some more before silky took Andromeda home and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
